


Stolen Night

by rebelnerdwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelnerdwolf/pseuds/rebelnerdwolf
Summary: The Doctor wants to show Yaz a good time, and she yearns for Missy's missing touch. Her desires culminate in a brief encounter with Missy.





	Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> Different edits of this fic have been on my computer since before Series 11 started, so I hope that my characterization of 13 isn't too terribly off (and originally Yaz wasn't a part of the story). I'm finally ready to post this. Comments are highly appreciated!

     “So, you’ve finally joined the sisterhood, my dear Doctor.”

     The Doctor sighs. “To be honest, it’s a tad new to me.”

     The Doctor knows that she should not be here. This version of the Master, or should she say the Mistress, is not hers. However, the absence of her favorite enemy, and lover, weighs heavy on her. Peering into Missy’s eyes, seeing that all-consuming fire that burns inside her, the Doctor knows that she will return someday. The Master never stays dead, right? However, the desire to see Missy, along with some other circumstances, outweighs her sense of patience.

     Missy saunters away from her piano bench to meet the Doctor’s stare. A devilish smirk appears on her face. Rassilon, she is gorgeous in this form, the Doctor thinks. It is a form that isn’t too young nor too old. It is a form that reflects her wisdom and her seductive nature. It is the form that the Doctor misses so dearly.

     “Now, now, it’s rude to stare, Doctor.” Missy waves her finger at the Doctor.

     The Doctor blushes and looks away, embarrassed. This elicits a coquettish giggle from Missy. Her menacing but alluring voice seems even more powerful in Missy’s female form to the Doctor. It makes the Doctor wonder why she had never been female until now. Talk about the Master one-upping me once again, she thinks.

     “Well then, let’s get to the point, shall we?” Missy places her hands on the Doctor’s shoulders. A firm grip presses into them accompanied by an intimidating stare. A sense of fear runs through her. It’s only her and Missy, locked away in the vault. What if Missy had a change of heart? Hell, what if the Doctor ran into her previous self?

     “You aren’t supposed to be here, are you?” Missy asks.

     “It’s true,” the Doctor replies. Her head hangs down in embarrassment.

     Missy wraps the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor happily reciprocates, feeling the smooth velvet of Missy’s dress under her fingers. She takes a breath and smells the spicy but sweet perfume that Missy is wearing, with notes of cinnamon and vanilla radiating around them. Her previous fear dissipates and becomes anticipation.

     “I’m glad that you’re here, my dear Doctor,” Missy whispers into the Doctor’s ear.

     The Doctor shudders at the feeling. The truth is that she hasn’t done anything quite this intimate with her new body yet, as much as she would like to do. She secretly yearns for more than just stealing kisses in the TARDIS with Yaz. Missy, however, shows no hesitation. She slowly pulls away from the Doctor and flashes her a rare, genuine smile.

     “I’d ask you why you’re here, but I suppose I wouldn’t be allowed an answer to that question.” Missy huffs.

     “Let’s just say that I wanted to see you, Missy, in particular. That’s all,” the Doctor says. It’s a half-truth. While the Doctor longs to see the Master again in general, the lack of their presence in the current Doctor’s time is what drew her to Missy. Missy, of course, can’t know what happened to her. She can’t know how in reality, she broke the Doctor’s hearts. She can’t know of the new woman who has claimed the Doctor’s heart and professed her devotion to her.

     Missy raises an eyebrow as if she can easily detect the Doctor’s reluctance to go into detail. Nonetheless, she stares into the Doctor’s eyes and gently places a hand on her cheek. “So, why me in particular?” Missy winks. The Doctor blushes once again.

     “Well, like you said, I ‘joined the sisterhood.’” The Doctor makes air quotes accompanied by a small eye-roll.

     Missy scoffs. “Is that the only reason you came here? You want me to help you with your lovely new set of problems?” She lowers her hand and crosses her arms.

     “I mean, I think I’m fine on that front, actually,” the Doctor says while awkwardly tugging on one of her yellow suspenders.

     “Are you sure?” Missy shoots the Doctor an expectant look.

     “I…I don’t know.” The Doctor blushes once more. What the hell am I actually doing here? What do I want from Missy? The Doctor questions herself, not sure of how this episode will end.

     “Well, you’ve got a nice ensemble together at least. I love the almost rainbow shirt, and the coat is definitely,” Missy pauses with a chuckle, “you.”

     The two Time Ladies burst into laughter. In this moment, they are not the Doctor and Missy. They are more like Theta and Koschei, chatting about frivolous topics as if there’s not something wrong. This idea of visiting Missy in this incarnation, an act of immature selfishness on the Doctor’s part, was just too irresistible. She misses their banter. She misses a version of the Master who was…initially willing to join her side. She cannot help but to indulge that fantasy.

     “Thanks, Missy.” The Doctor’s laughter fades, and she finally determines what she’s here for. The Doctor quickly runs through the dizzying thoughts in her mind. She doesn’t need “help” being female. She hasn’t changed that much; she’s still the Doctor. Missy remains as her old friend and lover. No matter what happens, they are always connected. The Doctor is always drawn back to her fellow renegade, no matter who pops in and out of her life.

     Without warning, the Doctor takes Missy’s hand. Missy smirks but allows the Doctor to lead them to her bedroom. As the Doctor dims the lights, the rustle of clothes being stripped off is the only sound in Missy’s ornate room. The intoxicating scent of sweat and amber begins to fill the room as they touch each other’s naked skin and their breaths become quicker. Before succumbing to the allure of the darkness, the Doctor tastes the sweetness of Missy’s chocolate lip gloss. Chocolate, combined with a pinch of blood, saturates their lips as Missy bites hard onto the Doctor’s bottom lip.

     The pain is striking, but the pleasure of Missy’s caresses down her back overwhelms the Doctor’s mind instead. Bare before her Mistress, the Doctor turns the tables and shoves her onto the plush bed in front of them. A velvet comforter, of course, the Doctor thinks. With no hesitation, the Doctor pins Missy to the bed with her firm hands and hips. This is the perfect place to close the distance, she thinks. I cannot resist, not with Missy underneath me, ready for me to take the plunge.

     “Well then, someone has a new spunk to her.” Missy grins. “Fine then, Doctor, obey me, your Mistress,” she pauses, “and take me.”

     With no further words, the Doctor silences Missy with a rough kiss.

     Their stolen night together begins.

     The Doctor removes her hands from Missy’s wrists to slowly slide her fingers down her chest. She reaches Missy’s breasts, and lightly squeezes them. The Doctor relishes this sultry act, although thoughts of Yaz’s breasts also fill her mind, distracting her from the woman in front of her.

     Missy rolls her eyes. “I command you to be rougher with me. Don’t bore me, Doctor.”

     The Doctor pulls her hands back, offended. “I think you are forgetting who is really in control here. Do you want me or not?”

     Missy grabs the Doctor’s neck and pushes her into another bloody kiss.

     “You should know the answer to that, my dear Doctor,” she whispers. “Just remember that you’re with me right now.”

     “As you wish.”

     The Doctor grips Missy’s breasts as tight as she can, causing Missy to let out a loud moan.

     “That’s more like it. Hmm, I bet you have a new plaything, don’t you?”

     The Doctor replaces her fingers with her tongue, and Missy’s moans of pleasure increase in intensity. The Doctor focuses on one of Missy’s nipples, lightly biting it as her hands slip lower and lower down Missy’s torso. The Doctor pauses, examining Missy and noticing how eager she seems. The Doctor giggles. Missy will have to work for this. The Doctor’s hands clutch Missy’s hips; she gradually trails tender caresses down them, stopping at her knees.

     “Doctor,” Missy starts, “I hope that you aren’t planning on teasing me. Come on, what’s her name?”

     The Doctor blushes; she’s caught red-handed.

     “Yaz. She’s, uh, my new best friend.”

     “New friend, huh? Somehow I doubt that.” Missy takes the Doctor’s wrists; her nails bite into the Doctor’s skin.

     The Doctor gasps. “Fine, you got me Missy. We’re involved. She’s just so loyal, and gorgeous, and… _brilliant_.”

     Missy eases her grip on the Doctor. “So, you want some assistance after all, don’t you, Doctor?”

     The Doctor’s face flushes a deeper red. “Well, that and um, I wanted to try certain activities with you as well. In this body. The novelty and all, yeah?” Her eyes crinkle and the blush momentarily subsides. “I can’t deny that you, and Yaz, seem so appealing to me like this.”

    A sultry grin appears on Missy’s face. “Mmm, so daring of you, my dear Doctor. Well then, go on, ravish me like you will ravish your cute little companion soon enough.”

     The Doctor says nothing in return. Instead, she simply lowers her hands down to Missy’s feet. The Doctor tickles Missy’s feet. Missy jolts away from the Doctor with a scowl on her face.

     “That is not what I meant.” Missy sighs and crosses her arms.

     “Then what do you desire from me?” The Doctor chuckles, her eyes bright, her smile wide.

     “I command you,” Missy starts, “to um, well.” She falters, and for once Missy is the one who blushes.

     “Yes?” the Doctor asks, leaning back onto the bed and slipping her face in one of her hands. “What do you command me to do, Mistress?”

     Missy moans at the mention of her full title. The Doctor goes for her weak spot once again. If we don’t do this soon, Missy thinks, I swear I’m taking this into my own hands.

     “Oh please, don’t make me spell it out for you!” Missy scoots further away from the Doctor. “You know what I mean; I basically already said it twice.”

     The Doctor moves onto her side, taking up a seductive pose with an equally alluring glance. “Command me, Mistress. In explicit terms, please.”

     “I obey you to…fuck me.” Missy’s voice goes quiet near the end. The Doctor is surprised at how embarrassed Missy seems to be. She actually can be cute at times, the Doctor thinks.

     With Missy’s command in mind, the Doctor kisses her and ultimately, obeys her.  In doing so, the Doctor feels the intense heat of arousal flare up between her thighs.  

     “Doctor…Theta…” Missy whispers as her hips meet the movement of the Doctor’s bent fingers.

     “Missy…” the Doctor replies with a moan of her own. She kisses down Missy’s chest, nearing her shamelessly wet core. Missy moans louder and louder until the Doctor has completely complied with her wanton request. Missy has her fill within seconds, and this time she pins the Doctor to her bed.

     “Time to reward you for your obedience, Doctor.” Missy licks her lips. The Doctor shudders. She’s been close to climaxing for way too long, so she finally allows Missy to take over so that she can feel the release she so desires. Missy tongue does not hesitate; she knows exactly how to make her oldest frenemy feel amazing, especially in her new body. In response, the Doctor rides out her climax, hips bucking rapidly, as she takes Missy’s bun into her hands as leverage. Satiated, the Doctor asks Missy to pause and embrace her. Their breaths gradually return to normal as the Doctor clings to Missy’s chest. Eyes closed, she listens as the sound of Missy’s hearts slow to a normal rate.

     “Thank you, Missy.” The Doctor looks up to meet Missy’s enlarged pupils with tears in her eyes.

     “Anytime, my dear Doctor.”

     If only Missy was not the woman who tore the Doctor’s heart to pieces the last time they saw each other, the Doctor thinks. How pathetic of her, running back into the arms of such a woman just because she can. How pathetic of her, fueled by desire to please her current paramour, and perhaps using her previous one. Only with her carnal desires fulfilled does she come to her senses. The Doctor removes herself from Missy and begins to dress.

     “Doctor?” Missy says. “You don’t want to stay for more?”

     “Um, not today,” she replies while slipping her blue trousers back onto her legs. She turns away from Missy, trying to conceal her tears.

     Missy rises from the bed. “What’s the matter?”

     Fully dressed, the Doctor replies, “Everything, but I can’t reveal anything else to you.” She turns to Missy with a bittersweet smile, allowing Missy to see her swelled eyes and flushed face, this time from sadness instead of embarrassment. Missy nods back at her. Something tells her that she does not want to know why the Doctor is upset.

    Despite the end of their rendez-vous, Missy manages a pleased grin. “Well, Doctor, be sure to give your Yaz my regards.”

    Their stolen night ends with a smile and the Doctor’s simple reply.

     “I definitely will.”


End file.
